emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1872 (26th May 1994)
Plot Amos and Michael restrain a screaming Vic who believes Viv is still in the shop. Police officers drag a dazed Joe away from the flames. Zoe worries as she needs to call at both the Dingles and Glovers farms, knowing that she'll be crucified if the feuding families find out she's called at the others' farm. The robbers force Viv to flag down Shirley along the roadside on her return from the Cash & Carry. They force their way into her landrover, pointing a gun at her. PC Wilson gives Joe a ticking off for involving himself in the situation. The police discover that Viv wasn't in the shop when it exploded but is currently a hostage. The two men try to force Shirley into aiding their escape but Shirley, being new to the area, is unable to help their quick getaway. She gets them lost somewhere between Robblesfield and Hotten. Police find the getaway car the first two men were in abandoned with the 3rd raider badly hurt in the passenger seat. The other two men force Shirley to stop the car as they notice the police cars blocking the road in the distance. Shirley gets out and tries to make a run for it but is caught and forced back into the passenger seat of the car. The police see them as they drive off and begin to follow. Amos, Michael and Joe are allowed to stay in the backroom of The Woolpack while Alan is in hospital. Amos worries that Shirley has been taken hostage as well after hearing about a landrover being involved. Having outrun the police, the raiders abandon the landrover and force Viv and Shirley to join them on foot. Amos is unnerved as he overhears that the police have found the landrover but there's no sign of Viv or Shirley. A shot rings out narrowly missing Sergeant Hanway. Cast Main cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Chris Tate - Peter Amory (uncredited) *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell (uncredited) Guest cast *Sergeant Hanway - Ray Ashcroft *Reg Dawson - Niven Boyd (credited as '1st Raider') *3rd Raider - Terry Cade *Ambulanceman - Vincent Davies *Chief Inspector Gillet - John Graham Davies *Radio Officer - Kevin Dyer *PC Wilson - Steve Huison *2nd Raider - Al Hunter-Ashton *4th Raider - Stuart St. Paul Locations *Main Street *Village Store & Post Office - Back garden *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown roads *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Pencross Fell Notes *Additional Credits: Rowley Workshops (Special Effects) *In what is possibly the first mention of them in the history of the programme, Zoe Tate refers to both the Dingle family and the Glover family who would make their debuts later in the year. *Stuart St. Paul, usually credited as Emmerdale's stunt co-ordinator, is credited as appearing as the 4th Raider in this episode. Memorable dialogue Zoe Tate: "I'm going up to Dingle's farm." Chris Tate: "Are you treating the family or the Dobermans?" Zoe Tate: "The dogs." Chris Tate: "Well, at least they're a bit less vicious - they only eat people when they're hungry." Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes